


Better

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hank and Charles are finally approaching healthy again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"I trust you."

Hank nods, focusing on the rapidly disappearing amber liquid. Charles watches, seemingly unbothered by the growling and gurgling from the garbage disposal. 

He actually appears relieved. 

"Do you want to open up the windows next? Or should I change the sheets first?" 

Their fridge desperately requires stocking. Charles actually wants to drink tea, water again. Even better, he wants to reintroduce a normal diet. Something more than dry toast or peppermint candies. 

Hank swallows, throat suddenly thick and tight. 

"Are you okay?" Charles is holding his hand now, stroking over the knuckles. 

"Is everything okay now?" 

"No, but we're getting there. We're finally getting there."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments leave my school day a bit shinier.


End file.
